A new wireless network standard called Ultra-Wideband (UWB) makes possible the creation of an ambulatory electroencephalograph (EEG) instrument that can transmit 160 full-bandwidth (DC to 7.5 kHz) channels or 256 clinical bandwidth channels in real time. It will be designed with modular amplifiers that allow either a low noise clinical bandwidth or an enhanced wide bandwidth. It will be comparatively evaluated in human tests against a tethered system. The developed UWB wireless system will be suitable for applications such as high channel count scalp EEG, cortical grid electrodes, multi-contact depth electrodes, and fine wire microelectrodes for multi-single-unit recording. The proposed UWB wireless EEG system will make possible for the first time recording single neuron extra-cellular action potential (AP) and local field potential (LFP) from freely behaving and seizing humans. It will also remove restrictions imposed on patient movement and susceptibilities to artifact from movement caused by a tethered system. Ultra-wideband (UWB) is a fast emerging radio technology with the potential for major advances in wireless communications. The UWB standard is officially designated IEEE 802.15.3a. The utilization of large bandwidth allows UWB to transmit large amounts of data. One of the most common neurological diseases is epilepsy. Epilepsy refers to the tendency to have unprovoked seizures, and encompasses a number of different syndromes. It has a prevalence of 0.5 to one percent. This translates to approximately two million persons in the United States. Furthermore, three to five percent of the population will have non-febrile seizures at some point in their life. Radio- telemetry of EEG has been recognized as a goal in the epilepsy monitoring community for many years. The application of UWB to EEG monitoring is new and innovative. It will offer a significant improvement to the field over the slower existing technology. No comparable device is currently available. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]